The present invention relates to an IC tag equipped bearing unit equipped with an IC tag capable of achieving a non-contact communication.
Hitherto, various pieces of information concerning the bearing itself, such as, for example, the specification of the bearing, have been marked by engraving on produced bearings themselves and/or printed on packaging boxes. However, contents that can be marked on the bearings and/or packaging boxes are limited to the minimum information required. Accordingly, it is suggested in, for example, the Japanese Patent Applications No. 2003-393361 (Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-155735) and No. 2003-414349 (Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-172153) to affix a compact RFID based IC tag affixed to various articles and utilizing the RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) technology capable of recording a much amount of information such as disclosed in, for example, the Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2002-298116) as a device for recording such pieces of information, to bearings. It is to be noted that the RFID based IC tag is available in two types, i.e., a type having a read-only capability and a type having a read/write capability.